Left once only to return again
by Fallen Ice Princess
Summary: She left his office two years ago, vowing to never return. Now she was in pain and needed his help, is this the second chance they both needed...and what else has returned from the past to destroy them?...First fanfic please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTORS. If I did…evil grin….. you don't want to know. Please remember this is my first FanFic. Please be gentle and review let me know what you think..

Her back hurt with each step that she took, it was getting hard to breathe as well. Damn, how could this have happened? She hissed under her breath, she never got hurt, no matter how intense her training was. With one last step she felt her legs give out as a pain shot thru her spine, great she is headed to the ground. With a loud thud she hit the floor, knees first. She laid there for a good ten minutes willing her body to respond despite the pain. She sighed as she admitted defeat; she had to go see the Chiropractor. It had been two years since the last time she saw him, she avoided him like the plague. She figured it was time, if she was going to continue with her training.

She was much stronger now than she was in the past. Surely she could overcome the feelings that the pompous ass invoked within her (still lying to herself). It had been enough time; she reached into her back pocket and called him. She was still amazed that she kept his number in her cell phone. As her heart pounded within her she hit the talk button. The phone rang twice and then his voice...

"Dr. Taisho"….silence, She finally found her voice….

"Uh yes good afternoon Dr. Taisho this is"…she was cut off before she could finish.

"Kagome Higurashi…long time no hear".

He knew it was her how the hell did he know? Almost as if sensing her question he chuckled…

"I would know that voice anywhere. How can I help you Kagome"?

She swallowed hard and finally said, "I need to find out if I can get an adjustment".

His thoughts always trailed back to her. It's been two years and nothing from her. Damn his pride, he had let her walk out of his life. She was strong and had pride and honor that rivaled his own, yet that fateful day those words were spoken he lost his love. He would never admit it then, never recognized or admitt what he did, but as the weeks and months passed he knew. He screwed up, he screwed up badly.

She came to him admitting her feelings and he pushed her aside, ignoring the look of hope in her eyes.

He told her that he was getting married. After two years of playing cat and mouse she had finally been the one who broke down and spoke first. Yet he was too stupid to see, he never got married and actually called the engagement off that night. It was a foolish to even accept the proposal, it had been his father's wish that he would married once he started his own practice, his father had even gone so far as choosing his future mate. AGHHHH…he was still furious about what his father had done. He also wasn't strong enough to stop it but it had cost him the person he though the world of with the exception of his Rin.

I wonder if she has married yet, what of her son…..her adoptive son. The phone rang and brought him out of his thoughts. He answered as always, not bothering to look at the caller ID. He heard her voice and his heart stopped. He heard the voice he has been dreaming about for the past 2 years. A smile graced his ever stoic face, she sounded so unsure and nervous, Kagome nervous….that made him chuckle. He cut her off before she could finish…..

"Kagome Higurashi…long time no hear". Then he felt her hesitation and continued,

"I would know that voice anywhere, how can I help you Kagome?"

He heard her she needed him, well at least his services, he felt like a child at Christmas; she was coming back to him. He was going to make it up to her, he would not lose her again…..

Kagome's heart skipped a beat…so much for not having him affect her. Damn! She cursed herself. She knew she needed to find another Chiropractor, she told herself she was but she never actually did. She actually never went to the Chiropractor after her last encounter with him. He was getting married, and she wondered if it ever happened. She had scanned the newspapers for the announcement and even had her friend and roommate Sango looking. There was never any mention of it.

She mentally slapped herself for thinking that there could ever be anything between them. He was a doctor, well a Chiropractor older than her, and he possessed so much grace that when around him she felt like an ugly duckling. His voice brought her out of her state and answered.

"Yes today at 3 would be great; I need to call my brother Souta to come pick me up. I am in no condition to drive at this point, let alone get up off the floor".

Panic seeped in…...what had she done, she just told him that she couldn't move, why oh why did she do that. She was not weak and she would not show weakness to him. He was after all a Taiyouki and her….. a mere ningen…her thoughts betrayed her once again, that was why he never liked her. He could never be with a human and that much she knew. Yet it always hurt her…why the hell could she not control her emotions. She had watched him for two years, and he never once let his emotions show. She admired him for that, she on the other hand always seemed to wear her emotions on her sleeve and it pissed her off to no extent. She now had gotten so much better at concealing her emotions in the past two years with her training, she was stronger now (or so she hoped). His voice once again pierced her thoughts….it was harsh yet comforting…..

"What do you mean you can't get up off the floor? Where are you Kagome"?

He paused for a moment and heard no response. A growl emitted from him and she jumped on the other line of the phone….

"Well I am umm…..don't worry Sesshomaru…..I mean Dr. Taisho. My brother will come if I call him. Don't trouble yourself, please"!

He wasn't hearing her, and he asked again

"KAGOME where are you"?

She knew now there was no way of getting around it. She answered him,

"I am at the park". His only response to that was

"I will be there in 5 minutes" …Click.

He was coming oh shit…he was going to see her again and she wasn't prepared. She was in workout clothes, sweaty and bruised from her last training session. She had stayed behind to training some more. So she was alone and worst of all she could not get up. She growled at her stupidity…DAMN now what do I do?

His eyes almost bleed red…...she was hurt and he couldn't get out of his damn office fast enough. Why wouldn't she accept his help, what the hell was wrong with her. If she was in that much pain she needed to be treated immediately. Damn woman….she was always stubborn always wanting to do things alone. What was her problem…..?

"_**You are her problem….you hurt our mate…"**_

"What the hell who are you?"

"_**I am you baka….your inner beast. I only come out when needed…and trust me; I am needed now…I will not let you lose her again. She is to be our mate…..I will make sure of that…."**_

Now that was interesting. He hadn't heard his beast in two years. That's when she left, yet his presence was much more noticeable when she was around, then after she left he had been silent. His beast raged when she walked out, he almost lost his perfect control. Fear coursed thru his veins…...he must keep control or his beast will harm Kagome and she will be gone forever. His beast had demanded that the engagement be called off.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

He had been arguing with his father at the time. Toga had informed him that he would not allow Sesshomaru to break the engagement, his beast too strong to control at this point did the only thing that he could; it lashed out…

_**"I will NOT marry someone that is unworthy"**_ as he lunged at his father.

His father stumbled back, and a smirk played out on his face, and finally agreed to allow Sesshomaru to cancel the engagement. Veronica had been summoned and she left in tears. The last words that Sesshomaru heard from the demoness was she will have her revenge.

His father Toga; at the time had seen the look in his son's eyes and knew better than to force something upon him that his beast did not approve of. He allowed him to go back on his word, knowing that his beast had already chosen a mate, even though Sesshomaru at the time did not know this. Toga had realized that he needed to be patient with his son, he was strong and wise yet he was suppressing the part that made him whole, his Taiyouki side. He would have to grow and learn that he is a demon and he would not find happiness until he learned to accept it. His father although foolish was not stupid. His own father had done the same to him and he had allowed it. Toga had been mated to Sesshomaru's mother, and she bore him an heir, and figured her duty had been fulfilled. As the years grew so had his mother's attention of another man, and on Sesshomaru's 5th birthday she disappeared, only leaving him with a note that said

"I'm sorry darling, I do not want this life, be happy".

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

His eyes threatened to bleed red at the though of the note…he kept it all these years, just for proof that he had not been good enough for his mother. How dare she call him darling…..who did that woman think she was. She was nothing to him, NOTHING! His father had been furious…how dare she leave their son, **his son**. He had not been happy with the marriage either, but he was honor bound and even had grown to love her. His father had made up for it though; he always spent time with him and let him know that he was important to him. Even when he found someone else…..a ningen for that fact, he had never been excluded. Once his father had taken Izayoi as a mate, she loved Sesshomaru as if he was her own pup. He never lacked love in his life, but he always had that hole in his heart that was filled with ice once his mother had left.

Two years after his father and Izayoi had mated they had a son InuYasha…a half breed (according to the demon courts), hell Sesshomaru even tried to say he hated him. Yet truth be told he could not. InuYasha was more than enough proof that people can love and find happiness. He watched out for him always even without his knowledge. A smile appeared on his face, his younger brother was always careless and fancy free. He had always admired that, and envied it at the same time. As the heir to InuTasho, Sesshomaru had many many responsibilities that he tried to shy away from. He had chosen his own path and his father approved…for awhile anyways. He was allowed to grow his practice and fulfill his dream and when he was needed he would join his father at the company and take over. InuYasha was currently being groomed to also help with the running of the company. He would not allow his brother to second in anything they were family after all.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as he pulled into the park; there she was lying on the rocks coming out to the parking lot. She was as beautiful as he had always remembered her and dreamt of her. Yet she was in pain and his beast wanted out….he could not understand why his beast was acting this way. He had always ignored and suppressed it. He would not lose control, but he felt his heart break as he saw her try to stand up only fall once again on the jagged rocks. He parked the Mustang, leaped out and rushed to her side.

She saw a Mustang pull into the parking lot…ooh how she loved those cars. One day she will have one…yet right now was not the time. Then she noticed the driver and her heart rate tripled. **WHAT!** When did he get a Mustang, didn't he drive a Lexus before? She couldn't think straight, Oh God! He was here and she was still on the floor crying like a child. She tried once more to get up only to meet the rocks below. She winced in pain…fresh blood dripped down her legs from where the rocks had pierced her skin. She cursed herself again for wearing shorts instead of pants. She hastily wiped her eyes to rid herself of any existing evidence of tears.

The pain grew and was now unbearable; she could not stop her body from trembling against the pain. She stopped breathing as her eyes reached him; his strides were strong and determined. He still looked the same as he did two years ago; she was a fool to believe that she did not harbor any feeling for the Taiyoukai. She struggled to keep her feelings masked, she knew that with him being and Inuyoukai he could smell any traces of fear or lying…she was pretty much screwed but she would try anyways. She closed herself off from all her emotions and placed her seal of ice over her heart and face. She met his eyes and let out her breath that she did not acknowledge she was holding in.

He was only two steps away from her when he noticed her change, she went cold. His eyes widened a bit, he felt nothing from her. That was strange; he had always been able to sense her emotions, from day one. He could always sense her curiosity, her anxiousness and nervousness. The best reaction was when she blushed from head to toe when he touch her neck. He could feel the warmth that radiated off of her. What happened, what could have made this change? Sesshomaru was confused, and he never liked that feeling.

He glanced to her eyes and what he saw in her eyes was a familiar look that he knew all to well, it was **HIS** stoic look one that showed nothing but indifference. What happened the past two years to have her do this? Then as he reached her he felt it, power…it was intoxicating. It was radiating off of her in waves, he had to stop and regain control of himself, she was a miko, and a very powerful one. Why couldn't he sense it before…

"_**You were not paying attention to me…I always new she contained strong powers, along with her stubbornness, loyalty and honor. She is strong…we must have her…"**_

"What?"

Ok everyone let me know what you think by reviewing...your ever faithful author Fallen Ice Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters…besides the ones that I create…like Veronica.

**Last Time…..**

Then as he reached her he felt it, power…it was intoxicating. It was radiating off of her in waves, he had to stop and regain control of himself, she was a miko, and a very powerful one. Why couldn't he sense it before…

"_**You were not paying attention to me…I always new she contained strong powers, along with her stubbornness, loyalty and honor. She is strong…we must have her…"**_

"What?"

.

He could believe what his beast was saying to him…he knew. What how could he have known and I never knew…It was time to talk with his father. He knew he had to find a away to suppress his demon once and for all…..

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you….I will always be a part of you….Do you want to lose her again?"**

" Shut-Up..I can't deal with you right now…."

She sensed his hesitation when he approached her…why? What did she do? Her heart rate speed up again as he knelt beside her. He looked almost through her with those spell binding eyes that resembled liquid gold cooling in the water. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Concern inched its way into his brain. What was she doing her at the park by herself, and what was with all the bruising up and down her slender arms. She did not seem to fear her surroundings, yet from where he saw her it looked like she had been attacked. Her voice sounded to his ears and he snapped back to reality.

"Dr. Taisho you did not have to come get me, I appreciate it though. "

He looked at her in awe, her dark eyes shown like black onyx. He could smell salt, proof that she had been crying. Yet he felt nothing, he looked at her and nothing was showing except for defiance.

"Are you able to stand?" was the only thing that he asked her.

She tried once more and right as her legs gave out a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and held her. The pain shot thru her once more and it was more than she could handle, her mind slipped into the darkness.

Why did I ask her if she could stand….I saw her with my own eyes that she could not. Damn it why do I have to be a baka sometimes. Part of him was sorrowful he had caused her more pain to the point of her collapsing unconscious; yet at the same time he now held her in his arms. He inhaled deeply, her unique scent hits his nose, it was one of cherry blossoms and lavender with a hint of rain. The scent calmed his beast to the point that it curled up in the recess of his mind and made no more noise. Well that was curious, something else to think about later. His strides were quick and precise as he made his way over to his car. A small smile escaped unto his face and chuckled at the memory of why he purchased the car.

She had been sitting in his office, excitement radiating off of her as she talked about her dream car. A Mustang, she described it down to the handles that were on the door. With his mind he could actually see her in her car with the smile on her face that melted his heart. Three months later he traded his car in for the Mustang Convertible (to bad she had walked out of his office 2 months before) with the specifications that she had described to him. The only difference was instead of her colors black and blue. He had asked for the black car with silver leather interior with a blue crescent moon on the head rest. That was the mark of his house, funny he never actually displayed it. He always hide the markings on his body, so why start displaying them now?

A hidden memory flashed before him, she was getting and adjustment in his office and as he move her hair from her neck, and that is when he notice it. A blue crescent moon tattoo on the base of her neck, he had asked her about it and she just mentioned that it represented her dreams and that it was a reminder for her to always stay true to her self.

He shook his head to clear away the memory. He had the top down so all he needed to do was just place her in the front seat, when he noticed her face scrunch up in pain he lowered the seat to place her in a resting position. He ran over to where was lying down and picked up her bag, to his surprise it was rather heavy. Fighting the urge to look into the bag to see what made it so heavy he placed in the back seat and he was off to his office.

Upon reaching his office Kagome began to stir, he placed a hand on her left leg to let her know that she was ok; unfortunately she jumped at his touch and hissed in pain. He pulled into the parking lot got out and went to pick her up. At this point her eyes were opened but not fully understanding what was going on. When her eyes finally focused she smiled at him effectively crumbling his walls and his guard.

Emotions hit him like a ton of bricks, he was feeling her again. She was scared, uncertain and absolutly confused

"Sesshomaru where am I?"

Was her only question before she once again passed out. His heart skipped a beat at he held her bridal style as he walked into his office. His annoying yet sometimes useful assistant Jaken rushed over to him and was shocked to see his boss holding that Kagome girl. As Jaken was about to protest his boss glared over to him and demanded that he get the X-Ray machine ready for her. As Jaken walked away grumbling about how the stupid ningen had effected his boss once before, now what she doing back in his life again.

Sesshomaru walked to the back of his expansive office to where the x-ray equipment was. He gently laid her down on the table and proceeded to take her jewelry off; he had always complimented her on what she wore. It was never over the top, but always seem to match either her mood or her clothing precisely. The next part he really wasn't looking forward to, he had to get her out of the clothes she was in, her shirt had to many zippers and he would not be able to get a good x-ray with them on. He was considering having Jaken do it, but that was out of the question, Jaken hated humans and he would not allow her to be put thru the pain of being mishandled. So he blocked all of his emotions that were assaulting his mind to focus on tending to his Kagome.

He walked over to the closet and pulled out one of his patient robes and began trying to take the shirt off. There were so many zippers on her workout attire. He unzipped two zippers and they did nothing, it looked like there were useless. Losing his patience he grew two of his claws and shredded the shirt off, she would be pissed this he knew, but he had to find out what was causing her the pain. He carefully lifted her off the table as gently as one could and slipped the gown over her as to cover her. He was pleasantly surprised that she was wearing a bra that looked more like a tank top, after he was able to make sure the gown was in place, he went over the x-ray machine and began taking the first few pictures. First he took some of her neck then working his was down to her lower spine.

Once he satisfied his need to have a picture of every part of her spine, she stirred. As she opened her eyes she noticed that he was walking over to her. She was a little taken back because he did not have his usually stoic emotionless face on. He was actually concerned and a little fearful. She tried to sit up as he reached her; she struggled a bit but finally sat with his help. The look he held said he had questions and he wanted answers. She felt so small again and realized that she had not covered her emotions, and as quick as she could breath her ice was back in place.

When he finally reached her she was a little more at ease, she was conscious once again and he could feel her emotions. Yet as he help her sit up he felt nothing, all that was coming from her was coldness. He regained his composure and placed his own mask of ice and proceeded to ask the questions that were swirling in his mind.

"I'm glad that you are a wake Kagome…... Now do you mind telling me what the hell happened to you."

He knew better than to talk with her like that but he was uncomfortable not knowing what she was feeling, he was at a disadvantage for the first time in a long time. He noticed a flash of anger flicker across her eyes and he held back the urge to laugh. She was easily worked up and he rather enjoyed how she looked when she got angry.

As Kagome felt her blood, she wondered if she had to answer him, how dare he talk to her like that. Who the hell does he think he is, God or something? She glared at him with all the determination she had, she was not going to answer him just yet. She was still pissed at herself that she had gotten hurt, and she couldn't even remember how she got hurt.

While still glaring at her doctor she managed a cold and harsh tone of

"I don't know."

She was surprised that she even talked with him, she wasn't going to answer him at all, so why did she talk? AHHHH she felt her emotions to start to slip, she turned her back to him and tried to get off the table. He reached out for her and he stopped her before her feet even touched the floor. She felt the warmth of his hard on her shoulders and she shivered.

He was about to tell her to take it easy but she beat him to speak.

"Dr. Taisho I would appreciate if you remove your hands from me, I understand that you are my attending doctor at this current point but if yu don't mind I have to go pee, and I suggest you let me go."

Her face turned a wonderful color of crimson as she spoke those last words; that look on her face took everything Sesshomaru had to not laugh out loud.

"Please forgive me Kagome, I just didn't want you to get hurt while you tried to jump down, I am sorry. The restroom is located…."

"I know where it is located Dr. Thank you."

Kagome cut him off mid sentence, effortlessly placing as much ice and hatred in those last words she spoke, that Sesshomaru's mouth almost hit the floor. He had never heard her speak like that. In the past two years she has changed some. What happened to her…..

"**You happened to her you baka. I'm telling you, you did this to her."**

"**You** again…why can't I get a moment of peace without hearing you."

He watched Kagome try to walk to the bathroom, as she took three steps she was on her way to the floor again. Sesshomaru rushed to her side and caught her in time, he noticed her face flinch just slightly. He walked her over to the restroom and asked if she would be ok? She nodded and he told her to call when she was done.

As Kagome ambled her way into the bathroom her head began to spin, what was she doing? Why did she call him? She knew that she was in pain and this is not normal, she had not felt anything this intense ever.

"**You know you still like him…"**

"What no I don't think so, im soooooooooooo over him."

" **You lie, do you remember calling him Sesshomaru when he picked you up from the car…"**

"I did no such thing."

" **You need to give him a second chance you came back for a reason…"**

"Leave me alone."

She hated it when she fought with her own subconscious.

"I don't need him, he is married. Did you forget what he said to me two years ago?"

"I am sorry Kagome; I am engaged to be married in two months."

"Why did he never bring it up before? No... I had to be the idiot that embarrassed myself and actually told him my feelings, that is so….never mind it will never happen again."

Since that day I vowed NEVER to let my emotions show…..well except to my wonderful son Shippo. Kagome began to become extremely overwhelmed and depressed (the past was threating to overtake her). She was fighting to control it, but it just kept rolling off of her. Sesshomaru was waiting for her outside the restroom as he began to feel her emotions…..depression, it was strong and he began to get worried. He knocked on the door…

"Kagome are you ok?"

"Dr. I am fine."

He was getting really really tired of hearing her call him Dr. He missed hearing his name roll off her lips; it was music to his ears. She was the old Kagome, as he took her out his car. She smiled and said his name. She was right there and now, she was colder than most demoness he knew. Actually she could probably scare the pants of any demons that he knew, he had seen her temper once, and actually he was a little frightened before he became amused. She was a spitfire; she had so much life, and determination. She bowed to no one, and that was an admirable trait.

His only concern with that was he was an InuYoukai, his beast demanded submission from everyone. She would not adjust to that EVER he knew better. Yet he didn't want to let her out of his life. He needed to find a way to rid himself of his beast so he can be happy.

Kagome finished in the bathroom and was about to let the Sesshomaru know that she was done, when she realized that she was not in her clothing, she was in a gown…..

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SHIRT" is all that he caught of Kagome's voice. That's when Sesshomaru knew he was screwed…..He heard the door try to be opened and he once again rushed to her side. Her face was set with a stoic mask that was even better than his. Sesshomaru found his voice and tried to explain.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and rose and eyebrow and pointed to her gown.

"Where is my shirt Dr?"

She was calm yet scary at the same time, he chuckled inside. He reached for her arm and she jerked out of his grasp. Sesshomaru shook his head, he reached out for his stubborn Kagome and she almost hit the floor once again. He explained to her about taking the x-rays and having to take her shirt off because of the zippers.

" I would not be able to take the x-rays."

He tried to sound as professional as possible while trying to sooth her temper; he could feel her powers raging out from her. As Kagome turned to him, a look of understanding flashed before her eyes. She smiled and whispered a sorry as she blushed. He smiled at her and said no problem.

"Now Kagome lets head to one of the rooms and lets go over the x-rays and then you can tell me what happened to you?"

As they settled in one of the offices Jaken came in with the x-rays. He placed them on the screen and turned it on. He glanced at a few of them and realized what the problem was. She had a disc that had slipped out of her lower back that was pinching a nerve that was causing the pain. He explained to her what the problem was. Kagome asked her what she would need to do to get her back to where she could train. That peaked Sesshomaru's interest. He took the next step and asked.

" Kagome what happened? Where you attacked?"

"No...I was training with my teacher and apparently the last sparing session took a toll on my back."

"Why were you training?"

She was not expecting this question from him. She didn't want to tell him and let alone talk with him. All her feelings that she swore she no longer had for the Dr. were assaulting her at full force. She was shivering and he though she was cold.

"I will right back. Stay right here and we will do an adjustment to your back and neck."

He walked out to his office and came back with a sweatshirt.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

He helped her get into the sweatshirt that was at least five times bigger than her. He enjoyed seeing her in his sweatshirt; he wished he could see her in his other shirts. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and instructed her to lie down.

He adjusted her back and it went easily back into place. She moaned as her back popped into place and let out a sigh of relief. The pain was instantly gone, there was a slight throbbing in her neck and that was what he was going to tackle next. She turned on her back and he got to work on her neck.

As he moved her long raven black hair that was as soft as silk, he saw her tattoo and his smile returned. He wondered what she would say if she new what that represented to him. He worked his magic on her neck and heard all the right pops in the places where they needed to be. She allowed a smile to grace her beautiful face. His breath caught in his chest, he was about to ask her how she had been and try to find out what has been going on in her life for the past two years. He wanted to know why she was training and when she found out she was a miko. He also wanted to know how Shippo was doing. She at some point in her life had adopted a Kit, a little fox demon. He never knew why or how that came about.

Kagome was full of surprises and he could not get enough of her. As she sat up she smiled at him and looked straight at his eyes. Just then Jaken walked in, Jaken was apologizing for his intrusion but told Sesshomaru that Rin was on the line and needed to speak to him.

Sesshomaru noticed a darkness cover Kagome's face, he turned to her and smiled. She gave him a cold stare, confused he excused himself to take the phone call. As he walked out he felt her anger, once again confused he figured he would ask her about it when he returned.

Kagome had let all of her walls fall as soon as he began working on her back and neck. He was amazing at adjusting her and making the pain disappear. She was feeling just as she did two years ago, then his assistant walked in and told him that Rin was on the phone. That must be his wife, Kagome hissed to herself.

"Why am I so stupid,I knew he was married."

She scolded herself for harboring feelings for another woman's husband. She had enough; she was not doing this again. When he left she knew that he was not near. She slid out of the room and headed out the front door. No one noticed her leaving. She ran out the door and down the sidewalk, she didn't feel the pain as much as before and though she could at least make it to the park. It was only a couple of miles from his office.

As she walked pass the fourth street thunder was heard above her along with rain that began to fall.

"Great ",she growled at herself. " What next?"

Just as that thought passed her mind the next bolt of lighting struck and made her jump. At that movement she felt her back snap and the pain returned. She groaned and fought the tears that were about to slip from her eyes.

Sesshomaru, back at the office, finished his conversation with his daughter Rin. She was worried about him. He had promised to pick her up from school and go to the museum together. Once Kagome had called he forgot everything else for the day. He explained the situation to Rin and she was not upset. She just wanted to make sure he was ok.

He had been blessed with such a wonderful daughter. Although she was not of his own flesh and blood, he loved her as if she was his own. He said good bye and headed back to the room where Kagome should have been. As he walked in and noticed that she was not there. He though perhaps she had gone to the restroom. He headed in that direction and noticed no one was there. He figured that since her stuff was still in the front office that she must be somewhere.

Just as he turned around Jaken was rushing up to him mumbling something.

"What is it Jaken?"

"Dr. ,Dr. that stupid foolish woman just ran out of here right after you went to answer the phone."

Sesshomaru's blood turned cold.

" WHAT…"

His voice boomed thru his office. He grabbed her stuff and told Jaken to lock up as he would not be back. As he rushed out of the office he noticed that it had just started to rain. He placed all of Kagome's stuff in the car raised the top and drove down the street. He was mumbling…

"Stupid stubborn girl, what was her damn problem."

He didn't understand why she would just leave. Did she not understand that in her condition any slight movement would render her motionless again? As he headed down the street, he figured she would be heading back to the park to retrieve her car.

"Stubborn woman."

Was all he said as he spotted her on the corner street. He noticed her jump at the sound of thunder and she tensed and her body crumbled to the floor. He stopped the car in front of her and went to pick her up. He smelled salt in the air and saw her tears, his anger melting away as he reached her. He gave her a weak smile and bent down to pick her up.

"Foolish girl, what are you trying to do or accomplish?"

She shook her head and winched in pain. She felt herself be picked up and placed in a car. As her eyes focused on his car, she realized that she was sitting in her dream car. _When….when did he get this_ was the last thing she remembered going thru her mind before she once again gave into the darkness.

Sesshomaru noticed that once again she blacked out placed the car in gear and headed to his home…..

Ok everyone that is it for now…let me know what you think should I actually continue this or scrap it and write something else? But please remember this is my first fanfic. Please be gentle.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry eveyone for the delay in this chapter. I have the entire story content down and the plot. Please let me know what you think.

I do not own any of the characters from InuYasha.

Last time

"Foolish girl, what are you trying to do or accomplish?"

She shook her head and winched in pain. She felt herself be picked up and placed in a car. As her eyes focused on his car, she realized that she was sitting in her dream car. _When….when did he get this_ was the last thing she remembered going thru her mind before she once again gave into the darkness.

Sesshomaru noticed that once again she blacked out, placed the car in gear and headed to his home…..

Now the next Chapter

Sesshomaru arrived at his home, he was uncertain of why he brought her home. All he knew is that he just had the overwhelming urge to protect her and it was overriding all of his other senses. He picked her up from the car and headed into the house. He walked up the stairs that lead inside, he ordered the butler to retrieve her things from his car and to place them in the guest room…as he +turned around to walk up the grand stairs he turned once more to the butler and said

"The room situated next to mine".

The butler's expression was one of surprise, why would his employer place a guest in the room next to his, thinking it best to not question he headed out the door to retrieve the stuff.

Sesshomaru headed upstairs in quite a hurry, he could feel her body thru her clothes and noticed that she was rather cold. He called one of his maids and told her to get Kagome cleaned up and out of those clothes; he placed Kagome into a large bed careful as to not wake her.

As he headed out the door the butler came in with her stuff. He heard a noise coming from her bag, it was her cell phone. Sesshomaru retrieved the annoying thing and noticed the caller ID staid MOM. He hesitated for a brief moment but answered the phone

"Hello" he heard hesitation on the other line…..

"Hello….. I was trying to reach my daughter Kagome. Who is this?"

Sesshomaru could hear fear laced thru the question he was just asked. He didn't believe there was any reason for her to be afraid. Yet Kagome did mention that she was training. Did something happen to warrant this fear? He realized that he was taking to much time to answer so he replied

"This is Dr. Taisho Kagome's" he was cut off before he could finish.

"Oh the Chiropractor, did something happen to Kagome? Is she alright? He didn't find her, did he?"

He heard her gasp….Mrs. Higurashi realized she had just said too much. She sighed and resumed her conversation with the Dr. that her daughter had feelings for.

"I apologize, Dr. I am just a worry wart for a mother. I was just simply inquiring about Kagome. She said she would be here to pick up Shippo at 5:30 and she is 30 minutes late. Kagome is never late without checking in first".

Sesshomaru, not convinced of her explanation, wanted more answers, and the only way he was going to get them was if either Kagome told him (and that wouldn't happen until Hell froze over) or he talked with her mother. Sesshomaru began to quickly explain that Kagome had injured her back during her training and came in from the adjustment. He wanted to leave the details of the other events out but he knew that if he wanted more information she was going to have to trust him, so he explained about her rushing out and collapsing in the street. Mrs. Higurashi panicked at the other end of the phone and was about ask where she was before Sesshomaru continued with his explanation.

"I found her just as she collapsed and brought her to my home. I was not aware of where she lived so I could not bring her home and I want to keep an eye out for her in her condition."

Mrs. Higurashi thanked the Dr. for his kindness towards her daughter but now she was in a pickle.

"Mrs. Higurashi is there something wrong" Sesshomaru asked.

She responded that she had a meeting to attend at 6:30 pm that she was not able to take Shippo with. Sesshomaru asked for directions to her home and he would be right over to pick up Shippo.

"I'm sure Shippo would like to be with Kagome so he would not worry about her."

Sesshomaru said. Mrs. Higurashi agreed and gave him her address. As he closed the phone he turned to the bathroom, grabbed some Tylenol and a glass of water before returning back into Kagome's room. He was relieved that she was already cleaned up and lying back in bed. She began to wake as he walked over to her.

Kagome began to wake up; then she realized that she was in a bed. A very comfortable bed, with silk sheets, she thought "Oh my God I died in the street and I must be in heaven". As she opened her eyes she noticed a large room painted in her favorite colors, black and blue with a trim of silver. As her eyes scanned the room she realized that it was at least three times the size of her room. It was decorated modern style with a hint of Japanese influence. She fell in love with room, but where was she?

As her eyes headed to the door her eyes froze at the figure walking towards her. She noticed his height more as he towered over her with his 6'6 frame, his beautiful silver hair flowed down his back and a few stray hairs cover his broad chest. She found her voice and asked

"Dr. Taisho where am I?"

"You're in my home, you collapsed in the street. What were you doing? Why did you run out of my office?"

She felt her face flush uncontrollably. She didn't know how to answer. She looked over at him and…she did the only thing she could think of to do. She yawned and went back to bed. Sesshomaru chuckled at her; he said

"Ok Kagome we will talk later. Here take these and get some rest. I will be right back".

He turned around and walked out of her room. She breathed a sigh of relief. She took the pills and examined them carefully. She noticed the little words on the pills, Tylenol. She laughed

"What was I expecting?"

She swallowed the pills with the glass of water that he brought. She hopped of the bed and headed to the bathroom. She needed to get cleaned up. She wasn't as dirty as she remembered but a bath sounded wonderful at the moment. She also needed to think. She walked into the bathroom and almost passed out just by the size of a bathroom. The tub in the corner looked like it would fit 8 people and it had candles around it. It was her dream bathroom. She started to run the water and headed back to her stuff. Wait where was her stuff? She walked back to the room and noticed her bag by the door. She grabbed it and pulled out her clothes. She was grateful that she started carrying extra clothing. She stripped down and walked over to the tub. The hot water released all of her tension as she sank further into the water.

Sesshomaru jumped into his car and headed off in the direction of Mrs. Higurashi's home. He didn't even bother to turn the radio on his mind was thinking over everything that had happened that day.

"She returned to me" he said out loud.

He wasn't going to make the same mistake this time. He was going to find a way to make her stay. He was just now confused as to how it would work now that he knew she was a miko. He chuckled a little… with her temper she would probably purify his ass in a second if he was to piss her off. That got him thinking, he needed to speak with his father. He picked up his cell phone and dialed.

"Hello" he heard on the other line.

"Hello father, we need to talk. May I come see you this evening?"

His father on the other line was a little taken back. He had never heard his oldest speak without the ice that laced his voiced in years. Actually if he thought about it, the only time that his son spoke with the lack of ice was when Kagome was coming to his office for adjustments. A twinge of guilt hit Toga.

"Sure my son, I am always here for you"

Sesshomaru snorted at his father's response.

"I will be there at 9" is all he said as he hung up the phone.

Toga sighed. _I wonder what has happened_, he thought. His mind wandered to two years ago. He still felt so guilty for arranging a mating for his eldest. He knew that he had to get Sesshomaru squared away before he took over the company. Toga was not getting any younger, even for a demon, but he wanted to retire and spend some time with his mate. He had giving his oldest the time to do what he wanted, but they both knew that a time would come for him to take over the company. InuYasha would help with the running of the company, he was well aware of that. Sesshomaru would not have it any other way. Yet they both understood that Sesshomaru's character and ruthlessness in the business world ensure that the company would succeed. He just wanted to make sure that his son's image would look appropriate in business. If he was mated and settled down it would make the transition smoother.

The last thing they both needed was once he took over the company is the conniving women that would throw themselves at his feet for just his status and his money, and the tabloids would have a field day for such a young success to not be mated or married. They would surely make him out to be a playboy. That was something that the company did not need. Yet Toga should have paid more attention to his son's actions. If he would have watched closely he would have been able to see that his son had already chosen someone to be with. Yet that baka didn't even know it yet, but the day that he demanded that the engagement with Veronica be called off his beast was in full control. That was the second time that Toga had ever witnessed his son's loss of control, and the first was unforgettable. That was when Togo realized that his youkai had already chosen a mate. The fun part now was getting Sesshomaru to act on it.

Now Sesshomaru wanted to come and speak with him, and Toga wondered if this had anything to do with him trying to find a way to get rid of his demon side. He cringed at the thought that his son wanted to find a way to rid himself of his youkai side. Sesshomaru still did not understand that his youkai made him who he is. It guides him without him even knowing. All his senses are attached to his youkai. Not only that but when the evil returns he is going to have to return his memories to him, and he will need his demon strength to fight.

The older demon feared for the day that he had to tell his son the truth about himself. Sesshomaru was the one that the kami had declared the chosen one that would align himself with their miko to preserve the peace. For some reason Toga could not get rid of the feeling that the dreaded day would be fast approaching.

Sesshomaru reached the address that Kagome's mom gave him. He noticed that he had arrived at a shrine.

"Well this explains some things" he said.

Now he understood how Kagome could be a miko, as she must be a descendant of mikos. He walked up the stairs, went to the front door and knocked. A petite lady came to the door. Her appearance was very similar to Kagome's, so he figured it was her mom.

"Hello, I am Dr. Taisho" he spoke first.

She bowed lightly to him and introduced herself as Arisu Higurashi and then welcomed him into her home. As she closed the door Shippo flew down the stairs and attached himself to Sesshomaru's leg. Shippo looked up to the Dr. with wide green eyes and had the biggest smile.

"Hi Dr. I have missed you, how come we haven't seen you? Did you make mom mad, or did mom make you mad? How come you didn't come to see us? Did you not like us anymore? Or did I do something to make you mad?"

Sesshomaru was taken slightly aback with all the questions, Shippo reminded him of Rin, as she did the same thing. Arisu reprimanded Shippo,

"Now Shippo that is rude, you know your manners please apologize to the Dr."

With down cast eyes Shippo mumbled a soft

"I'm sorry"

With out Sesshomaru's demon hearing he probably wouldn't have heard it. Sesshomaru dropped down to Shippo's height and with a smile responded to the little kit

"No worries Shippo, I have missed you as well. Now go get your stuff, I would like to talk with your Grandmother".

Shippo instantly brightened and ran upstairs. Sesshomaru turned his attention to Arisu. He noticed that she was a little apprehensive.

"Mrs. Hi….." He was once again cut off before he could finish speaking,

"Please just call me Arisu."

He nodded in understanding,

"Arisu, I would like to talk with you about Kagome."

He instantly noticed her tension and then her eyes wandered to the clock that showed 6:15. He knew she had a meeting to attend but he needed to have answers.

Arisu smiled and asked, "Dr. would you care for some tea." Sesshomaru politely declined but asked again about Kagome.

"Arisu, I would like to know why Kagome is training, and why you mentioned if HE had found her." Arisu gave a weak smile.

"Dr. I understand your concern and I would love nothing more than to let you know what is going on, yet I am afraid I cannot."

Sesshomaru was stunned… she was not going to talk with him about anything.

"Dr. if you want to know, you will need to speak with Kagome about it. It is her story to tell. Not mine, I understand that you must be very concerned for my daughter and I greatly appreciate all that you are doing for her, but I can not betray my daughter's trust. I hope that you understand."

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least, most humans could not understand betrayal or honor. Yet the Higurashi women were honest and loyal. A rare smile graced his elegant face.

"Please call me Sesshomaru, Arisu and I completely understand. I will speak to Kagome."

As he finished those last words Shippo attached himself to his leg once more.

"Ready, where we going? Are we going to see mom?"

"Yes" was all Sesshomaru said as he bowed to Arisu and walked out the door. Down the stairs with Shippo hot on his heals, the onslaught of questions continued. As they reached the car, Sesshomaru heard Shippo's gasp.

"That's mom's dream car!" a smile crepted on Sesshomaru's face.

"When did you get this car?" was the last thing Sesshomaru heard before Shippo slipped into the car.

"Well Shippo, I got it about 2 years ago, do you like it?"

Shippo was stunned as he buckled himself in. "Are you kidding its great, mom would love this car. Hey Dr. why do the seats have the Crescent moon that mom has on her neck?"

Sesshomaru was taken back by the question…he didn't know exactly how to answer it truthfully….. but managed to answer.

"Probably just coincidence. Shippo, you fully buckled in?" Shippo nodded, "Ok Shippo, we're off to my house".

As they drove off Arisu was looking at them from the top of the stairs.

"Well from the looks of it, the good Dr. has the same feelings for Kagome" she said as she headed down the stairs. Arisu just hoped that things went smoothly for her daughter and her handsome Dr.

Kagome was almost asleep in her bath as she had never felt so comfortable. As she closed her eyes once more a thought popped into her head.

"Shippo!" she screeched out. "Oh my god I forgot about Shippo!"

She jumped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her. She hurried and got dressed as quickly as she could. She wrenched the door from her room open and took off down the hallway. She reached the grand stair case and ran down stairs. Her heart was pounding, how she could have forgotten her son was beyond her. She had to get to him, her mother was going to a meeting at 6:30 and she promised she would be there by 5:30 to pick him up. She glanced at a Grandfather clock that was in the hallway and it showed its time. 6:45.

She reached the front door and ran out, barely feeling the pain that crept its way up her spine. As she reached the last step on the front porch, she noticed a black Mustang pull up and stop. She was about to ignore it when she heard,

"Momma"

She stopped and look towards the voice. Shippo ran out of the car and raced to Kagome flinging himself in her arms. Relief swam over Kagome and hugged Shippo like no tomorrow. Sesshomaru felt her relief and realized it was the right thing to go get Shippo. He watched the two and smiled. She was a good mother, and if he didn't know any better he would have guessed that she was actually his biological mother. But Shippo was a full fox demon and well, Kagome was human. Yet her instincts were there when it came to her pup. He knew he was going to have to ask her about the situation arising of her adopting the boy, but that would wait.

She looked over to Sesshomaru and mouthed a Thank you and smiled. His heart soared, how he missed those smiles, he cherished every one of them, and if the Kami would allow him, he wanted to spend the rest of his life making her smile.

"Ok, everyone inside" Sesshomaru said with a smile. He handed Shippo his stuff and they all made their way into the home.

As he closed the door, he heard Kagome, "Thank you Dr. I greatly appreciate it, but how did you know?" Sesshomaru smiled at her confused state.

"Well your mother called while you were out and explained that she had to be at a meeting. I knew you were in no condition to be out of bed, so I offered to go get him. I also figured he would want to be here with you while you recovered"

She smiled and then she turned around to fully face him.

"What do you mean while I recover?" she asked.

"Well that stunt that you pulled while you rushed out of my office left you back in bad condition. I want to keep you here so I can monitor your progress" He noticed her apprehension and then her anger.

"What do you mean monitor. How long will it take and why can't I go to my own home or better yet find someone else to monitor me"

Sesshomaru flinched at her statement of someone else. He could feel his blood begin to heat up. Why is she still fighting him. Why won't she let him help her?

"Kagome, no one knows your condition better than I do. I want to make sure that you are ok before you return to your normal activities and those extra curricular activities that you have recently taken up." he retorted with as much authority and ice that he could muster.

He wanted to make sure that she understood that this was not up for debate. She was going to stay in his home so that he knew she would be ok, and also to find out what had happened that would cause for her to train.

Shippo could now feel the tension between the two adults and figured that it was his turn to step in before his mother tore the Dr. apart. "Mom the Dr. said that I would be able to stay here with you and that I could go swimming."He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Kagome sighed "Alright Shippo we will stay for a little while. Come on, I will show you where the room I am occupying is and you can place your stuff there."

"There will be no need for that Kagome, Shippo will have his own room". She was about to protest but the demon cut her off. "There is plenty of room here for the both of you, and before you start thinking that you are a burden on me and my staff, please be assured that you are not. So get that idea out of your head NOW Kagome".

Sesshomaru fought hard to not laugh at her expression. If looks could kill, Sesshomaru would be dead where he stood. She was fumming and he could feel her aura wiping around her. Shippo could sense his mother and turned to face the Dr.

"So where is my room going to be?"

Sesshomaru smiled at Shippo. "Follow me."

Sesshomaru was very proud ofthe little pup. He could sense his mother as well and wanted to distract them. He led them both back up the stairs and straight to Shippo's room. Shippo was as awe struck as Kagome when they walked in. The room was about twice the size of Shippo's room at home and it had a plasma TV on the wall along with an X-box and every toy imaginable.

Sesshomaru chuckled and said "Shippo, I hope this is to your liking?"

"Is it ever" was the only response that he got.

Sesshomaru reached out for Kagome's arm and felt her instantly tenses. A flash of purification powers singed his hand but he did not let go. Kagome instantly apologized for what had happened and he shook his head and told her not to worry.

"Kagome, why are you out of bed, you need to rest"

"Oh, I was taking a bath and realized that I had to go get Shippo. So I ran out"

A wave of understanding hit Sesshomaru. "Ok but you must rest. You can stay here with Shippo and I will have you summoned for dinner".

Kagome smiled and asked,"Would you not stay with us?"

She regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth. _Stupid Kagome, why do you want him to stay. He is married and you know it. Why do I have to be such a baka_. "I am sorry Sesshomaru I apologize for my openness."

Sesshomaru was on a roller coaster ride of emotions. She wanted him to stay which placed him on cloud nine, and then she was apologizing for asking and then he fell off the cloud with a thump. She was so confusing. Yet he could see that she was fighting with herself as well.

"I have things I must attend to in my office"

"Oh your going back to the office"? Kagome asked.

"No I have a home office here and I have things to attend to. I will see you both at dinner. If you need anything please ask the staff or come look for me" was all he said as he turned and headed down to his office.

Kagome can feel some tension off of Sesshomaru. She thought it was because he had to explain to his wife Rin that one of his patients was staying in their home, and the patient that confessed her feelings to him. AHHHHHH this is such a mistake to stay here. She will need to talk with him to see if she can head home tomorrow. She walked over to Shippo's bed and watched him play a game on X-box.

After about an hour of work, Sesshomaru was notified that dinner would be ready in about 10 minutes. He stood and stretched. Damn paperwork. He hated the fact that shortly he will be taking over INU Enterprises. He didn't understand why he couldn't just wait a few more years. His business was growing at his practice and he enjoyed helping people. But he understood that he was the heir to the company and his families' legacy. One things for sure… working at the practice and at the company was taking its toll. He was tired. Or was it because of Kagome and her antics?

He was trying to get her out of his thoughts but she wormed her way into them. He was very curious as to when she found out she was a Miko and why she was training and especially who this "HE" was. That is what bothered him the most. Was someone after Kagome? If that was the case, she would not be leaving his home anytime soon. He would find a way to keep her here and keep her safe. He made a mental note to keep more guards posted on his grounds.

He always had people on watch and no one ever knew they were there. But now he would double them for as long as Kagome and Shippo were there. With one final stretch he headed out the door and down to the dinning area.

When he arrived he noticed Kagome and Shippo sitting waiting for him, but he did notice Rin wasn't there, causing him to furrow his eye brows. Kagome noticed Sesshomaru walk in. She had been in deep thought, she barely noticed that the time flew by and it was dinner time. She was puzzled by the look that Sesshomaru had after he looked around. Then it dawned on her, his wife was not present. Actually now that she though about it, she had not heard anyone else in his huge home with the exception of the servants.

As he sat at the head of the table she asked him, "Is there something wrong?"

He looked at her and said ,"Well it seems that we are missing someone".

She knew it, his wife. Dread seeped its way to her along with anger. Sesshomaru caught onto her anger before he was shut out. DAMN woman, there she goes again hiding her emotions from him, why? He couldn't understand. One minute she was find, and the next she was a cold dead fish. Thank goodness that she smelled so much better than a fish. He looked into her eyes and saw anger and regret, confused he just said, "Rin."

At this he saw her eyes drop to her hands and she wouldn't face him. One of the butlers walked in with some of the food and Sesshomaru asked "Where is Rin"?

"She will be down in a moment my Lord. She was on the phone when I went to summon her". The butler smiled. Kagome's head shot up from her hands and rose an eyebrow at Sesshomaru.

"Lord"? she asked.

He gave her the _we will talk later_ look. She nodded in return. She noticed that her heart rate was increasing as she heard foot steps out in the hallway. She was about to meet the woman that won her love's heart. She was so disgusted with herself. To think that she actually thought she had a chance with Sesshomaru. Now her worst fear was about to come true. Sesshomaru picked up her increase in heart rate which made him puzzled even more. They all looked expectantly at the entry way, Kagome's mouth dropped to the floor as she saw a bubbly young girl about the age of 7 come running into the dinning room and threw herself at Sesshomaru.

"Daddy I am so sorry I kept you waiting. I was on the phone talking and lost all track of time. Please forgive me."

"Yes Rin, it is ok, now let me introduce you to some friends."

Kagome couldn't breathe. Rin wasn't his wife, she was his daughter! Now wait a minute, if this is his daughter where is his wife? Kagome was startled out of her thoughts when she heard Sesshomaru…..

"Rin this is Kagome Hirgurashi and her son Shippo Higurashi"

Rin bowed and said hi to them. Her eyes light up as she looked over to Shippo. "Are they staying with us? And am I going to have a new friend?

Shippo smiled and nodded yes. She squealed in delight and sat next to Shippo. Kagome, still too stunned to speak, just stared off into space. Sesshomaru noticed her behavior and all of a sudden was hit by her confusion. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to find out what was going on. "Kagome are you alright?"

The servants came out and finished bring out the rest of dinner. Kagome snapped back to reality

"Rin is your daughter?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Where is your wife?"

Realization hit Sesshomaru like a ton of bricks. The last time they spoke he had told her that he was getting married. They didn't speak after that. She probably thought that he was married. That explained a lot.

"I am not married Kagome" He about choked on the rice they were having when she shot him the "We will talk later" look. He smiled and nodded. They talked pleasantly over dinner and once they were done they all agreed to head to the living to watch a movie. The kids picked Mulan to watch. Shippo and Rin took the spot on the floor in front of the coffee table and Sesshomaru and Kagome sat on the couch. Kagome's mind was racing…

"**Just get closer to him….you know you want to."**

"NO!"

She was once again fighting with herself. She could feel his body heat next to her arms as they sat on the couch. She also noticed that as the movie progressed he was sitting closer to her than when the movie first started. She wanted nothing more than to cuddle next to him. Then she about jumped off the couch when he scooted closer to her and placed his arm around her. Her body betrayed her as she felt her head lean into him.

Sesshomaru was the happiest he had ever been. He looked around the living room and noticed the kids watching TV, and Kagome sitting next to him. He just wanted to hold her and cuddle with her….

"**We want her now. We must have her."**

"NO! We cannot take her. Yes I will agree that we want her but you cannot have her. You will hurt her, and I will not allow myself to harm her."

Sesshomaru was fighting with his youkai. Yet it felt different this time, he wasn't about to lose control. His beast was calm and was just content with having Kagome near. Sesshomaru smiled as he looked at everyone. This is what it's supposed to be like with her. Having a family; all together where they belong. Just then he sat closer and placed an arm around Kagome. She tensed at first but then relaxed into him. He could have sworn that he heard his beast purring…

'**See we told you."**

His beast taunted him. Sesshomaru could not argue with him. Halfway thru the movie they noticed the kids were out cold. They each picked one of them up and headed towards their rooms got them situated and headed back to the living room to talk.

Kagome sat in a chair as far away from Sesshomaru as she could. She couldn't help but notice the look of hurt in Sesshomaru's eyes. She must be imagining things, she told herself. Sesshomaru was about to ask about what has been going on but once again Kagome beat him to the punch.

"You said you were getting married. Why are you not married?"

Her question did not surprise him, what did surprise him was the emotion behind it. She had once again blocked all her emotions from him, except it came out in her voice. It was strange; her voice was not laced with ice or venom, but was full of confusion and loss of resolution. He was going to tell her, anything she wanted to know he was going to tell her the truth. He walked towards her and she did not look at him.

He reached over to where she was sitting and he sat himself on the coffee table directly in front of her. Kagome looked away from him as he came closer. She knew that she could hide all her emotions from him, but her eyes betrayed her along with her voice. Damn it! She cursed herself. She thought she was stronger and over him. Now she just realized that she hadn't forgotten him in the past two years, she had just gotten busier so she didn't have the time to think about him.

Sesshomaru reached out for her chin to make her look at him. He knew that she was trying her hardest to hide from him. He will be damned if she was getting away this time. As he held her chin and moved her to face him, he chuckled at her. She had closed her eyes to him…that stubborn girl.

"Kagome look at me"

His soft baritone voice brought such confusion to her, she mumbled, "No, I can't."

Sesshomaru's heart stopped, what happened to her? She looked so defeated, so vulnerable; then it hit him. She looked just like the day that she told him she had feelings for him, the day that she walked out his life…...

'**Hello BAKA I told you so. You are the reason for her behaving like this".**

Sesshomaru finally agreed with his beast. _You are right. I was not thinking, I thought I was doing what I had to do. I should have paid more attention. I will make it up to her._

With her chin still in her hand he asked again. "Please Kagome, look at me".

She slowly opened her eyes to him; he smiled softly at her. He locked her in his gaze, demanding that she do not look away as he spoke.

"I will answer all your questions Kagome, but you must promise to answer mine as well". Kagome nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ok, I was engaged two years ago, but not of my choosing. My father arranged a mating or a marriage for me. I am to take over the family's company at some point and he wanted me to be settled down when I do so".

Kagome's eyes flickered with understand and sorrow. "If it was arranged, why are you not married. Or did you get a divorce?" she asked.

"Once a demon is mated there is no getting out of it Kagome. There would be no divorce. The matting never happened".

She was surprised to say the least. "Why?"

He knew that that would be her next question, and he would tell her honestly….. God his heart was racing, he was actually going to tell her. He had made the decision that he was not going to wait any longer, but now sitting here with her just a few inches away from her his throat became extremely dry. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and continued.

"Well Kagome, I didn't want her, I wanted someone else." Her eyes became sad and he continued to talk with her. "The person that I had grown attached to and wanted in my life, I allowed to get away. I hurt her with out even acknowledging it. She walked out of my office two years ago."

Kagome's eyes widened at what he was saying. Her heart race doubled. _Was he talking about me_…?

'**Yes he is talking about you. I told you"**

_No it can't be, he needs a strong demoness in his life, not some stupid ningen._

"**You are not just a ningen, you are a strong miko, why wouldn't he want you"**

_Oh._She was battling with herself again. Sesshomaru can sense conflict within her. He had to finish though before the tears would come. He could see the threat of them at the rim of her eyes, and the smell of salt was making it presence.

"Kagome, I want you. I allowed you to walk out of my life and I won't do it again. Please forgive me" With that said he dipped down and captured her lips in a soft sensuous kiss. As he pulled back the tears flowed freely. She smiled at him but heartbreak shown in her eyes.

Kagome was now torn, why now? Why did he have to admit his feelings; she knew that there would be no way for them to be together. Her destiny was cast a year and a half ago. She had found out that she was the new Shikon Priestess and she must defeat the evil that was coming. Why now?…tears flowed freely down her face. He would come after him and his daughter, she knew he would. He had been taunting her for the past 9 months, and threatened to kill anyone close to her. She must keep them safe. She knew she could not be with him. Not now and possibly not ever, for if the final battle was to be what she expected, she would not survive it.

Was she going to reject him, was the only thing that Sesshomaru could think of. No she wouldn't he had felt her feelings. She still cared for him, that much was evident. What was making her hesitate?

Then he asked "Kagome why are you training, what is going on? I talked with your mom"... Kagome gasped.

"Don't worry she didn't tell me anything, she told me to ask you. Now before you think about lying to me, you promised that you would answer my questions. So spill it"

Kagome's body became cold and distant, she turned from him and informed him

"I cannot tell you what is going on. It is my burden and my burden alone." Her voice softened some and she turned back to him. "I can't allow you to get involved, he would come after you as well, and Rin. I can't risk anyone getting hurt".

Sesshomaru's blood boiled, she was trying to protect him and Rin. Does she not know who she is talking to. "

**No you baka, you never let her in fully. How is she going to know who we are if you don't show her?"**

His beast once again had a point, but he had to show her that he was not afraid and he would protect her.

"Kagome I would never allow anyone to hurt you, or even come near you. Now tell me who is after you."

Kagome crying more freely now, screamed "No! I can't! Don't you understand, this is **my** destiny not yours, and I no longer want to be with you!" She got up off the chair and ran to her room.

Sesshomaru felt like a truck had run over him. She no longer wanted to be with him? He knew she was lying but at the same time, she spoke those words. He was about to run after her but noticed the clock said 9:30. He told his father that he would be there at 9:00. He sighed, grabbed his keys, got into his car and headed to his father's home. He was going to get thru to Kagome but it would have to wait.

Kagome ran to her room and threw herself on her bed and cried her eyes out. She was in so much pain. Once again she felt so close to being happy. Yet once again, the world had other plans for her. She figured she would calm down and meditate and see if she can connect with Mikodori. She positioned herself on the floor and began to control her breathing. Within minutes a glow appeared in her mind.

"Kagome, you seek me so soon".

"Yes Mikodori. I can't do this"

Mikodori appeared before her with a smile. "Of course you can my child. Everything will be revealed in due time, you have found the other half that will help with the evil one".

"What other half? Someone is going to help me with this?"

"Yes my child someone else is going to help. Just trust yourself. The sign that you placed on your neck is what will guide you. Search it out and he will show himself to you. I must go now. Just be patient, all will be revealed soon".

Kagome was still in shock. _Someone else has the sign on my neck?_

"What are you talking about"? She managed to get out but too late. Mikodori once again disappeared.

Kagome opened her eyes and realized she now had a headache. She felt her hand touch her neck where she had her tattoo. _This would guide me to him?_ She was too tired for this. She crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep.

Sesshomaru reached his parents home and walked right in. "Father" he boomed thru the quiet home.

"In the study, son" Sesshomaru walked thru the mahogany doors and noticed his father sitting in one of his chairs. "You're late"

Sesshomaru's shoulders dropped slightly. This made Toga a little apprehensive,

"What is wrong my son?".

Sesshomaru felt defeated, all he could think of were Kagome's last words _I no longer want to be with you_. He knew she was lying but it still did not make it easier to hear. "I apologize father, I was with Kagome and the kids"

Toga instantly smiled at hearing that Kagome was back in his life, yet why was Sesshomaru so upset.?

"Well son, if you were having time with FAMILY. then I will let it slide this time. When did Kagome come back, or did you go get her?

Sesshomaru walked over to the chair next to his father and sat down. "Father I did not go get her, and she did not come back for me. She needed my services. She no longer wants to be with me. I know that she is lying but she said it".

Toga placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Son if you think she is worth fighting for. then you must fight for her."

Sesshomaru lifted his eyes to his father. "It's not that simple father, I have not seen her in 2 years, and I want to know how to rid myself of my youkai. I can not allow it to harm her. She will accept me as a human, not as a InuYoukai."

Toga was clearly upset, and he furrowed his brows at his son.

"I cannot help you with that son. It is part of who you are, there is no way to rid yourself of it. It will kill you. Why do want so hard to rid yourself of what make you…you?"

Sesshomaru stood abruptly…..

"Father I have just discovered that someone is after Kagome"

"Well my son you can't protect her without your youkai"

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. "Yes father, I understand, but I can't be with her with it. See she is a Miko, a very powerful one"

Toga's jaw hit the floor and he slumped into his chair…"she….she is what"?

" A miko. See, father that is why I need to get rid of my youkai side".

"No my son. I have something to tell you. Actually, I must release some memories of yours."

Sesshomaru looked at his father. "Some memories?"

Toga walked over the bar he had in his study."I need a drink son, would you care for one?"

Sesshomaru declined and looked at his father with the expression of _get to the point father_.

"Ok Sesshomaru, I think you need to sit down for this" Toga sighed, he knew this day would come, but he prayed it wouldn't have been this quickly. "See my son, you are chosen to align yourself with a miko to defeat the evil that is coming".

Sesshomaru just stared at his father like he had two heads. "What? Align myself with a miko? Evil that is coming? Father, I am no warrior. Well I am currently no warrior anymore".

Toga walked over to his son, and placed his clawed hands on the side of his temples and a blue light flashed….Sesshomaru hit the floor and gasped….

"it was her! Kagome, I was fighting along side her in the past…."

Ok everyone that's it for now. Let me know what you think...do you like it so far?


	4. Chapter 4

I am truly sorry for the delay in this chapter.

I do not own any of the character from InuYasha.

Last time

Toga walked over to his son, and placed his clawed hands on the side of his temples and a blue light flashed…..Sesshomaru hit the floor and gasped.

"It was her, Kagome. I was fighting along side her in the past?"

Now the next Chapter.

Sesshomaru had fallen to the floor in pain as his memories came flooding back. He struggled to regain his composure as he sat back on the leather couch in the living room. Toga had remained silent through the episode and the only sign of emotion from the Great Youki was remorse. He knew he should have never sealed Sesshomaru's memories but the agony that he was in after the battle and losing his intended was more than anyone should ever go through. Toga had never met his intended back then. But from what Sesshomaru had just spoken, he thinks that it might just have been Kagome. Now the question he had was….how was Kagome in the Feudal Japan with them?

"Father I think I will take that drink after all." Toga walked over the bar and poured a drink for his son and handed it to him. Sesshomaru finally spoke after taking a few sips from the bourbon.

"It was Kagome, father" he looked at his father with incredulous eyes. "How could she have been there?

" Son tell me again what happened after that battle" asked Toga. Sesshomaru finished his drink and began to recount the story of the last battle and the day that Sesshomaru's heart was broken.

_Flashback_

The sun beat down on the warriors that day and the stale odor of death was carried by the slight breeze that accompanied the sun. The battle had been raging for 3 days now. Each warrior battled fevershly against the hordes of lower class demons Naraku was sending their way. They rarely got a break, and when they did, it only lasted for about an hour. The breaks came when a strong enough blow was given to Naraku that he would hide beneath his barrier to regenerate. This gave them enough time for them to check on their wounds and have Kagome heal them if needed. On their last break, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome carefully, checking her over to ensure that there were no injuries or at least no fatal ones. After he was satisfied with what he saw, he gave her a quick kiss and sat on the grass to regenerate some power. As he sat, he took in the sight of the field. Blood soaked the ground and turned it to a blackish color that would remain for years to come. The bodies and remains of the demons they had slain were unceremounsouly scattered around them.

Sesshomaru was tired of the vile hanyou that was making everyone's life miserable. Kagome had finally agreed to stay with him and become his mate. She had agreed to do so only after Naraku was killed and the Shikon Jewel restored, so he was eager to kill the bastard. Naraku at this point had an almost completed jewel and his power was incredible, even more than Sesshomaru though possible. They knew they could hurt him which was evident when he would go into hiding under his barrier to regenerate. That was when an idea came to Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha, you have the power to break through barriers with Tetsuiga, right?

"Yes" InuYasha answered.

"Here is what we are going to do" said Sesshomaru. The plan began to form.

When Naraku was regenrating, InuYasha would use the Red Tetsuiga to break the barrier, and then Kagome would shoot her sacred arrow along with Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike, both aimed directly at Naraku. Each one of them acknowledged what they were to do. While preparing himself for the fina strike, Sesshomaru glanced one last time at Kagome. He noticed she was glancing in the direction of Shippo.

He was safely hidden among the branches of the tree just to the east of them. He noticed a bright pink flash simultaniously around Kagome and Shippo's neck. Pride flowed through Sesshomaru; she had given her adoptive kit, Shippo, a protection amulet that was bound to Kagome by her holy powers. Sesshomaru had seen the maternal instinct that Kagome had when it came to Shippo. Not only was Shippo not hers but he was a full fox yokai and it never once detered her feelings for the little one.

"Wake up, Sesshomaru, or are you not ready to do this?" InuYasha's voice laced with a feral grin brought the demon lord's attention back to their planned attack. He looked back at his younger brother with a grin of his own and nodded. One final breath before they charged.

InuYasha dodged the onslaught of demons rushing towards him as he charged towards the barrier that was protecting Naraku. Time was running out, Naraku had been hidden within his barrier for over an hour which meant he should be close to being fully regenerated. They would have to put as much power as they could muster to ensure his destruction.

"WindScar!" shouted InuYasha as he transformed the blade of Tetsuiga red. The barrier fell fluidly.

"Now!" roared Sesshomaru to Kagome.

Each released their attacks. Kagome's sacred arrow danced with Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike intertwining like lovers lost in an endless embrace. Naraku, seething, turned to face his fate eyes open wide. They showed fear, hatred and burned with revenge.

"This is not the end!" bellowed Naraku with certainty as his body disentegrated leaving his portion of the Shikon Jewel on the blood stained grass.

Well this is the end of this chapter for now…see you guys next chapter.

Let me know what you think.

Fallen Ice Princess.


End file.
